Frootloops
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: Even seriously crazed up Frootloops have to shop for cereal once in a while... Oneshot. R&R please!


**All I have to say is: I don't own DP or any other thing that is copyrighted in here...mwhehehe, enjoy!**

"Oh butter biscuits!" cried the villain in dismay. He had always assumed it would be there, his never ending supply of his favorite cereal, but it had never occurred to him that it would run out. Now, with all his butlers and maids and his whole staff(who's idea was it to have a staff vacation week anyway?) on vacation; the lonely man in his forties was forced to do something he thought he sworn off to do a long time ago:

To go grocery shopping.

**Liney: Ron broke his wand now Jenny's gone and Harry's in mortal danger-**

**Harry: LINEY! LINEY! I'm in mortal danger! Rabid fangirls are after me! Ahhhhh!**

**Rabid Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU HARRY! *chases after Harry***

**Liney: ... Oak Leaf Ninja doesn't own either of those either...thank goodness!**

"Mom! I went shopping a WEEK ago, and now your saying we're ALREADY OUT OF FUDGE?" groaned a teenager in disgust. His mom nodded as she pushed a list towards him.

"Yes, your father eats up fudge like a ghost hunter chases ghosts- speaking of which, any sightings of ghosts?" questioned his mom, completely switching topics. The teen laughed nervously as he rubbed his neck.

"Ghosts? Er- nope, haven't seen them, man, I think the grocery store is closing soon, so BYE!" said the teen quickly as he ran out of the house. He closed the door to the house with the words "FENTON WORKS" clearly printed above. He sighed as he ran behind a bush and transformed from an average lazy teen to an extraordinary superhero.

"Ghost powers have their quirks..." laughed the ghost boy as he examined the crumpled piece of paper that his mom had shoved at him. "Huh...let's see here...fudge, milk, cereal...eggs...katniss...yea, nothing out of the ordinary...Ooo! Cookie dough! And..."

**Harry: *panting* I think I lost them...**

**Me: Lost who?**

**Harry: THE RABID FANGIRLS, THAT'S WHO!**

**R.F: THERE HE IS! GET HIM!**

**Harry: AHHH! *runs away***

**Me: ...I was listening to HP in 99 seconds earlier...hence explaining the random HP...XD**

Whispers flitted around the grocery store as a man with a business suit came through the front door.

"Is that Mayor Masters...?"

"What's he doing here? Doesn't his maids usually do his shopping?"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

"Teenagers these days..."

The man, who scowled at being recognized, grabbed a squeaky shopping cart and made his way to the cereal aisle.

"Blast! I thought no one would recognize me, but no!" Vlad muttered to himself. "Rolone Reeders, what kind of a cereal is that? Cheerios, no, those just are bland...ah!" A large smile spread across his face as he leaned in to grab the box with a bright blue toucan on it.

**Me: *humming innocently***

**Liney: Why are you humming innocently?**

**Me: *points at the rabid fangirls and Harry* *hums innocently***

**Liney: Haha, I see... but why are you-**

**Me: ENTERTAINING LINEBREAKS!**

**Liney: O.o *backs away slowly***

"Um, clerk?" questioned the teen as glanced down on his list.

"Yes?" said the cheery clerk.

"Do you know where I can find some katniss?" The clerk made a face.

"Katniss? Ya mean the root? It's by the cereal aisle... Have fun barfing..." muttered the clerk as her face became slowly green. The teen raised his eyebrow as he watched the retreating clerk.

"Ooookay then...to the cereal aisle!" declared the teen as he began to whistle the Danny Phantom theme song. He rounded a corner and lo and behold! The cereal aisle burst forth with color; and the katniss was soon forgotten as the teen saw a shocking sight:

"PLASMIUS?"

Vlad looked up in shock: there, standing before him was Danny, shopping list in hand.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?" he asked, quickly hiding his cereal behind his back. Danny began to laugh.

"I'm grocery shopping...but why are _you_ here?"

"No reason! Thought I dally around a bit!" lied Vlad. The boys eyes widened as he noted the box behind his back.

"What's that?" Danny questioned as he took a step forward.

"Nothing!" insisted Vlad as he stepped backwards. Danny shook his head as he ran around Vlad and snatched the box. Vlad's eyes widened in terror as he began to read the large print lettering on the front of the bright red box. A burst of uncontrollable laughter erupted from Danny's mouth, accompanied by tears streaming down his face.

"Fr-fr-FROOTLOOPS? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA-"

The teasing lasted for months.

**Haha, I loved how this turned out! Yes, this is only a oneshot, and reviews are HIGHLY appreciated! :)**


End file.
